Darwin Scott
Darwin Scott is Titanium Knight and Light Rail Gold. '''He was an adversary to both the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers (the latter mentored by his father and included his little sister, Jason and Chelsea respectively). He eventually sided with the other six and freed his mother, Margaux, from the clutches of The Neo-Shogun Army Corps. He is portrayed by Finn Wolfhard. Character History Childhood When leaving the Grand Canyon, Jason car crashed into a guard rail and Margaux and Darwin fell into the ravine. It was believed they were dead, but the return of Alex Fierro saved them. He took them into an ancient cave where he found gold and said he would do anything to control the valuables of the planet. He recreated the staff of Rita Repulsa and freed Octaroo. He heard that when his books collected dust, they added new villains and monsters to them. This eventually lead to Rocky DeSantos becoming the new host of Snide. Hexagon Alex reprogrammed the Cross Z-Fire Sword, a possible "6th" ranger form of the Mystic Knights into into Light Rail Sword and Rod for Darwin to use in order to be a double agent for the Neo-Shogun Army corps. He was also fascinated by the other factions, because they lacked anything that rangers hadn't seen before, which led to him finding his sister and giving her an the Phantom Rangers an edge in battle. He became Titanium Knight in order to blend with the Phantom Rangers to act as their freind He assisted Chelsea in finding the Cutter Zords and was soon able to find he another side due to the Hexagon's existence, Light Rail Gold. Still an enemy, he was able find the Light Rail Zords, but it sucked the gold power out of him due to being evil, creating Light Rail Megazord: Titanium Mode. After his sister and the core rangers fought The Bounty Hunter, he took 3 contestants into the Corps' possession. However, he defected after that and would help the girls (and Buttercup) in defeating Chartune and was able to become Light Rail Gold once more to use a new final strike against her. The other Mystic Knights soon arrived in hopes of finding Alex in stopping a new force, Medieval Virus Libra, but the Hexagon and Phantoms came to their aid instead. At that point, the Iron Blade Conference stepped up it's game by unleashing the Golden Brothers. At the same time, he wanted to rescue his mom. However, Snide had taken his father into Fierro's custody as well. After rescuing Jason, Margaux, and Rocky, he began seeing about upgrading the operations systems and conceptualized Full Throttle Ultrazord, a combination of all the ranger's zords. They would later defeat Balfour and the Thunderman's arch enemies, who had been on the run for four years, in turn restoring their (and Henry's) powers. However, Mysterio wasn't the real string puller, being one of 3 generals under a Blader simply called The Master who disguised themselves as former NCIS: New Orleans agents to destroy their base. Shift into Nitro Darwin took interest in social work after defeating the Iron Blade Conference, however he would join his teamates and the Coaster Force Rangers in tracking down Lord Drayvon, who was engaged with the Jet Sentai Arrowman. The twenty rangers united and vanquished Drayvon once and for all. He would work transform one last time as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality Darwin comes off a self-centered, but is actually kind, loyal, and compassionate. He also wants to make sure what he starts he finishes. Unlike it would have been expected, Darwin's education is roughly on level with that of the Phantoms Relationships * Jason Scott-Father (Red Ranger I, Gold Ranger II) * Margaux Scott-Mother * Chelsea Scott-Sister (Phantom Yellow) * Louis Mitchell-Possible brother in Law (Hexagon Green) * Dana Mitchell-Possilbe in Law * Ryan Mitchell-Possible in Law Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold * Light Rail Fusion Morpher ** Silver Bullet Zord ** Solaris Steamer Zord * Bullet Blaze Zord Zord * Cargo Thunder * Titanium Rapier/Rod '''Appearances: Titanium: Hex 10, 14-16, 18, 20-29, Coaster Force vs Hexagon Gold: 14-17, 20-29, Coaster Force vs Hexagon (flashback only) Notes * He is the first Power Ranger with a train motif since Daggeron ** TOQger was skipped ** Interestingly, Daggeron was also a gold ranger * He is the first 6th ranger to have 4 zords * He is the first 6th ranger to have 2 concurrent forms ** As Tommy was the Green Ranger, then the White Ranger * First evil 6th ranger since Eustus MacAlister * He's more based off Misao Mondou due to being a Gold and Silver evil 6th ranger who works for the villains, has a fishing rods side arm, and alternate forms ** However, Eustus is more like Misao due to his designation as an evil Black Ranger * He is similar to the original concept of Derrick (who would become Cam in Ninja Storm) as his helmet looks similar, but not exactly the same as the others. Unlike Derrick though, he's initially a threat to both teams * In the final strike sequence, he is seen as Titanium Knight, but when it switched to Sentai footage, the S symbol was briefly seen as Noel was actually a police officer (unlike Darwin who is the son of Jason, the Phantom Rangers' mentor) See Also * Ryan Mitchell-A Ranger with a similar backstory * Noel Takao-Sentai Counterpart from ''Lupinranger vs Patranger ''See Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Evil sixth ranger Category:Neo-Shogun Army Corps Category:Gold and Silver Ranger Category:Evil Turns Good Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Rouges Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:2nd generation ranger